


Arguments Don't Always End Badly

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fili Fics [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Fili and you get into a heated argument and there is only one way to deal with it.





	Arguments Don't Always End Badly

You had been married to Fili for two years. You were surprised that his Uncle Thorin would allow him to marry someone like you. You were Thorin’s best friend’s daughter. You were Dwalin’s daughter. But here you were with your husband to talk about two important things. One was yours and the other was his.

 

“Uncle Thorin came up to me today.” He said swallowing hard. He was concerned about telling you this news, but he knew that he needed to tell you.

“Oh?” You asked, as you crossed your arms. You wanted to know what Thorin had talked to him about this time.

He nervously put his hands behind his back. He was really scared that you would be mad at him once he told you. “Uncle Thorin wants me to go with him on a quest.”

“Quest? What kind of quest?” You questioned your husband. Your words dripped with concern. You did not want your husband to leave you not with the news that you had.

“Uncle Thorin wants to reclaim Erebor.”

“What!” You yelled. You had heard stories from his uncle and it was about how a dragon had took over your homeland and made you all relocate in the Blue Mountains. “No, Fili. Going on this quest will be bad. It would end very badly. A dragon still lives in the mountain. It is a suicide risk.”

Fili’s eyes widened. He was expecting you not to be upset with him. Not in this well. He thought that you would be happy that Thorin wanted to reclaim your homeland. A place that neither of you have been to. Only hearing stories from Thorin and your Uncle Balin. “We would have our home back.”

You shook your head. “Our home is here in the Blue Mountains. Fili you can’t go.” You said pleading with your husband. You didn’t want to lose him. You wanted him to be with you. You needed him more than his uncle did.

“I have to go. Uncle Thorin needs me. Kili is going and I am heir to the throne. I need to do this.” He yelled at you.

“I can’t bare it. If you die Fili. I would not be able to handle burying you. Are you not happy here with me here in our lifestyle?” You asked, as you felt tears come to your eyes.

“Mahal (Y/N) I am happy with you. Uncle Thorin needs me by his side. Your uncle and father are going. It is my duty to go. I am a prince and I will pride myself in taking our kingdom back from Smaug.”

You bit your lip. You were fighting with your husband. This was a bad thing and you knew it. “Fili don’t go.”

“Mahal (Y/N) this is my duty. I would be glad to leave to reclaim our home. I don’t care if I die on this quest. We will have our home back.”

Tears began to spill from you (e/c) eyes. “I need you here Fili!” You yelled. Your hand went to your belly. He wasn’t listening to you. He would not get it through his head. You did need him here.

“Uncle Thorin needs me more. You don’t get to tell me that I can not leave. I am leaving (Y/N) and that is my choice to make.”

“Fine!” You shouted. “Do not even come to our bed then!” You stalked off towards the bedroom that you so lovingly shared with your husband. You knew that he was a stubborn dwarf and he would probably never listen to you in this matter. You still hadn’t told him  your news and now probably never would due to him most likely leaving. You slammed the door to your room and went to the bed. You collapsed onto it crying.

You knew Fili would never know that he was going to be a father. You had already known your father and uncle Balin were going with Thorin. They had been to war before. Your husband on the other hand had not been to war in his life.

You didn’t know how long you sat in the room you shared with Fili, but you knew that Fili would most likely not come into the bedroom. You rubbed your stomach truly scared of what might happen when Fili left for this quest. You knew Fili would never see his child ever until Erebor was reclaimed and he lived through this.

The door opened and Fili came into the room that you shared. “(Y/N)…”

“Go away.” You stated to him. You did not want to talk to him.

“Darling come on. Please. You had something to tell me didn’t you?”

“Why in Mahal do you care? You’re leaving anyway and you are too stupid to realize that you are going to be a father.”

Fili looked at you with wide eyes. You were telling him that you were pregnant with a baby. His baby. “(Y/N)…”

You looked away from him. You hadn’t meant to tell him so boldly, but Fili needed to know that he either had a son or daughter on the way and he was not going to be there for you and the baby. It made you upset.

Fili moved across the room and sat down on the bed next to you. He pulled you close to him. “Darling why didn’t you tell me that you were pregnant?”

You looked up into his blue eyes. “Because I was trying to figure out how to tell you Fee.” You said softly your voice cracking due to how much you had been crying already.

Fili placed a soft kiss upon your forehead trying to sooth you. He knew the reason why you now didn’t want him to leave with his Uncle and brother. “(Y/N) you know why I have to leave. I want our child to be able to see Erebor. To become next in the line to the throne. My heir.”

“But I will need you here Fee. I need you here with me. I will not be able to always think that you will not make it home to me and our child. I cannot bury you.”

Fili tried to calm you. He didn’t expect you to be that bad. He tilted your head up and claimed your lips with his. His fingers tangled into your hair as he kissed you.

You moaned softly into the kiss. You knew that Fili was trying his best to please you even though he would be leaving you and his mother behind in the Blue Mountains.

His hands slowly moved from your hair and down to your shoulders. He moved the shoulders of your dress off your shoulders. THe rough pads of his thumbs rubbed the bare skin that he had revealed to himself.

Your hands moved to the waistband of his breeches where the ties were. Your husband was beginning to turn you on a lot. You knew he was going to make love to you and make you pleased before he left you alone with his mother.

Fili stood up pulling you with im. HIs fingers made quick work of the laces of your bodice and removed your dress from your body. His fingers ran across your body as if he was trying to commit it to memory. He was not going to leave here without doing so. He wanted to remember every inch of your body.

Your body leaned into his touch. You wanted this from your husband. You were not going to argue with him at this moment. You quickly removed your lips from his and made quick work of his shirt. You admired the blond hair that was across his chest and disappeared in a thin line underneath his breeches that soon enough would be joining the rest of the items of clothing that were already there.

Fili removed your underwear and took in your beautiful body. You to him would always be his best friend, lover, and wife. The same woman he was still very much in love with. He pulled you close to him causing you to gasp when you felt his erection press against you. His lips found yours quickly in another heated kiss.

Your hands tangled into his long blond mane as he kissed you. You jumped up and wrapped your legs around his middle.

Fili carried you to the bed and laid you down upon it. He began to pepper kisses from your lips down the side of your neck nipping in spots earning groans from you causing him to grow even harder. You always turned him on and you knew what you caused. He bit your collar bone causing you to moan loudly. He moved your legs to gain access to the apex of your thighs to your already wet womanhood. His fingers slipped in between your folds brushing lovingly against the bundle of nerves.

“Fee!” You yelled out in pleasure. You felt like you were going to orgazim right there. Your husband truly knew how to please you and knew what would cause you to climax soon.

Fili inserted one of his thick digits into you. His thumb working your bundle of nerves while working you with his finger. He loved seeing how you looked writhing in the bed that the two of you shared. He inserted another finger trying to prepare you for what was going to happen fairly soon.

You moved trying to bring him deeper inside of you, but he would not allow it. He kept you very still as he continued to work you.

Fili inserted a third finger into you teasing you.

“Fili please.” You moaned out thrashing around underneath him. You wanted him to take you. You wanted him to love you in every way possible.

Fili loved it when you wanted him to please you. He removed his fingers from you causing you to moan out in displeasure. He made quick work of his breeches and got in between your legs. He slammed into you before you could miss him filling you.

You moaned out loudly as he began to slowly thrust in and out of you. Granted the pace was slow and was something that you did not want. You wanted him to move faster and cause you to go into more bliss than you already were. “Fili please… Ah faster.”

Fili grabbed onto your hands gripping onto them as he began to work at a faster pace. He allowed you to meet every single one of his thrusts. He loved every sweet noise that came from your beautiful lips. He captured your lips in another very heated kiss. He felt your muscles clamp around him knowing that you were almost to your climax. He began to kiss the side of your neck.

“Fee… I am so close.” You moaned out.

“I am almost there too darling.” He panted out. His hot breath hitting off of your very slick skin.

“Fee!” You yelled as you climaxed.

A few more thrusts from Fili he moaned out your name in pure bliss. He rolled off of you and pulled you close to him. He placed a kiss on the top of your head. “I’m sorry.” He said tiredly. “But I need to go with Uncle Thorin. It is my duty to go with him.”

You knew it was true. There was no way to stop your husband. You knew that he had to go and reclaim Erebor. “I know.” You whispered against his chest. “Just promise me something.”

“Yes, Darling?”

“Promise me that you will come back home to me alive.”

“I promise you my princess.” He said as he rubbed your flat abdomen. “I promise to come back to you.”

“I love you Fee.”

“I love you too (Y/n).”


End file.
